mayor_tycoonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nickbrownie/Tools and Quests
Game Development is going by quickly, thanks to Browniechris! He now has the Boring Axe and Rainbow Axe done. The Rainbow Tools are going to be having quests, they will be long quests, but it will be worth it! They will be the best tools in the game, only taking 3 hits MOST on the HARDEST trees. Here is how to make: #Rainbow Axe: ##Get a piece of Lava Wood. ##Get a piece of Orange Wood. ##Get a piece of Sun Wood. ##Get a piece of Grass Wood. ##Get a piece of Water Wood. ##Get a piece of Purple Wood. ##Get a Boring Axe . ##Get a Noob Axe . ##Get some Gummy Worms . ##Get some Glass. ##Buy a Fuser from MTPackz.nbmt or from Axe Madness, Dig It Up, Miner R Us, or Slay 'Em. ##Turn all the wood into planks. ##Fuse the woods like this: ##*Lava Wood and Water Wood (Wood Fuse A) ##*Grass Wood and Sun Wood (Wood Fuse B) ##*Orange Wood and Purple Wood (Wood Fuse C) ##*Fuse Wood Fuse A and Wood Fuse C together (Wood Fuse D) ##*Fuse Wood Fuse B and Wood Fuse D together (Wood Fuse E) ##Bring Wood Fuse E to the Car Shop, and give it to Browniechris. He will give you a piece of Rainbow Wood. ##Fuse the Rainbow Wood and the Noob Axe together. (Axe In Wood) ##Bring the Axe In Wood to Nickbrownie, at the boat shop. She will give you a Cloud . ##Fuse the Cloud and the Boring Axe together. (Bored Ghost) ##Go to Pullover. ##Give EpicWalnut5 the Glass. ##Give msbanana08 the Gummy Worms . ##Give Brutez the Bored Ghost . ##They will reward you and give you a Rainbow Axe. #Rainbow Pickaxe: ##Get a piece of Ruby. ##Get a piece of Jasper. ##Get a piece of Pearl. ##Get a piece of Lapis Lazuli. ##Get a piece of Sapphire. ##Get a piece of Amethyst. ##Get a Rainbow Axe. ##Get a Rough Pickaxe. ##Get some Gummy Bears. ##Get some Paper. ##Buy a Fuser from MTPackz.nbmt or from Axe Madness, Dig It Up, Miner R Us, or Slay 'Em. ##Fuse the gems like this: ##*Ruby and Sapphire (Garnet) ##*Jasper and Lapis Lazuli (Malachite) ##*Pearl and Amethyst (Opal) ##**Note that the Opal fusion doesn't always work. If it doesn't work, try again in 10 minutes. ##**The fusion can split apart in 5 minutes after fused. You have to hurry and make the next one for it to stick. ##**Please also note that the next fusion won't always last. It will stay for 20 minutes, then unfuse. You have to know your way through the maze to continue the quest. ##*Opal and Garnet (Alexandrite) ##Bring the two gems to Nickbrownie, at the boat shop. She will give you a Pie. ##Bring the Pie to Browniechris, at the car shop. He will give you a Cake. ##Go to Pullover. ##Give EpicWalnut5 the Paper. ##Give msbanana08 the Gummy Bears. ##Give Brutez the Cake. ##They will reward you and give you a Rainbow Pickaxe. #Next one to come soon. Category:Blog posts Category:Game Development Category:Alpha Development